


Fictober18 #11 - “But I will never forget!”

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Felicity is special ya'll, Fluff and Angst, Smut, Vampire Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1





	Fictober18 #11 - “But I will never forget!”

 

**  
  
**

Oliver got very little sleep that night.  People believed folklore about vampires but years of their demise changed the current strain of blood.  The very few vampires left slept, ate, and reacted as most other humans.  Their live spans were longer but not forever, for which Oliver was thankful.  Garlic, crosses and holy water did nothing to harm them and a wooden stake to the heart did kill them but it would any human being.  When he closed his eyes, he could

taste the blood filling his mouth

Feel the excitement of her kiss, her body, her scent

Hear her heartbeat speed up as he drank

See the desire in her eyes

Touch her silky soft skin

After Felicity left he was so hard he went into the shower to get rid of the pressure.  Three pumps were all it took, hell he believes he could have done nothing but close his eyes for his body to release.  The want in his blood grows every day.  His hands reach out for her the minute he senses her.  Heat as he has never felt surges through him with one look at those pink lips.  Now that he has tasted them it is an ache that never subsides.  What scares him the most is the urge to keep her as his.  Somewhere along the line, she has become “his Felicity” something that can never, ever happen.  After another cold shower, he dresses in his best suit for work.  

Today he is going to fix it so Felicity forgets about him.  It has to be done no matter what.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity is a genius with special powers.  The fear in Oliver’s eyes last night will push him into doing something foolish.  This is not something she will allow.  Knowing the thoughts of her love, he will probably try to stop their relationship with another woman.  This is not something Felicity will allow.  Oliver is hers and no other woman gets to have him again.  People get hurt in a war and this is a war.  This battle will bloody Oliver but it is for his own good.  Giggling to herself over her joke and irony - vampire Oliver is the one getting bloody, she puts her plan into action.

When she reaches the elevator she finds Oliver inside which is not a surprise to her. The cold nod he gives her makes her smile rather than frown.  Yes, he is in full battle mode feeling assured that he is going to win but alas, that will not be the outcome.  

“Good morning, Oliver,” with a bright smile, Felicity greets him.  

“Good morning, Ms. Smoak.” Oh, we are playing that game, are we?  Okay, game on.

“I have your schedule for the day printed out on your desk, Mr. Queen.”  A lift of his eyebrows is the only indication he recognizes the sarcasm.

“Please make sure I have a full two hours scheduled for lunch today.  Contact security letting them know that..” Feeling the confusion from him as he makes sure he has the name correct makes it hard for her to keep a straight face but she does.  “Carrie Cutter will be here at 11:30.  You can take an extended lunch break at that time since I will be occupied in my office, with the door closed and the windows tinted.”  

“Absolutely, Mr. Queen.  That will make Ray so happy.  So much can be done in two hours, don’t you agree?”  The dark look that follows the wrinkled nose and crease in his eyebrows.  She blocked that attack with a monster counter move.  

“What?”  

Ignoring the question, Felicity turns her back to Oliver to exit the elevator.  The gasp is so low she almost misses it.  The dress has no back but straps going across making it less risque for an office setting.  Naturally, no bra can be worn with this dress.  As she glances at him when she sits down at her desk, she sees when that little nugget settles in his brain.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

This woman is trying to kill him.  Maybe she is a secret spy the government sent in to rid the world of one of the only vampires in the US.  That has to be it.  The day after his tongue caressed her wrist licking the blood that is still cascading through him she wears a dress with no back or bra announcing she is having a lunch date with another man.  A growl leaves his mouth but Felicity shows no outward recognition of it.  What the hell was he thinking?  He now has Carrie Cutter coming to his office for a tryst he does not even want.  Her date should be a relief to him since he wants her to leave him but the idea of someone else never even crossed his mind.  Hell, no.  No other man will be touching what is his.  

“Ms. Smoak, come into my office,” he demands as he blackens the clear glass.  

Walking in like a true assistant with her tablet only infuriates him more.  His lips are on hers the minute he closes the door.  Like a drug, he has to have it.  When she opens her mouth to him, his tongue is inside exploring instantly.  His hands touch her breasts through the dress feeling the nipples confirming his suspicion she has no bra on.  This is the total opposite of what he planned.  There is not stopping now so he will have to do the other plan.  

His lips trail down her neck sucking and nipping but not drawing blood.  That will come later on.  The mystery of how to remove the dress is too much for his muddled brain.

“Take this off.”  Another mistake added to the list when the dress drops to find a naked Felicity.  No bra or panties.  Oliver couldn’t stop now if he wanted to which he doesn’t.  Feeling her fingers on his crotch and then his cock springs out at full attention.  When she bends down over his desk offering herself to him, he loses his mind completely.  As his hands tweak her nipples pulling them and adding little pinches, he enters her.  

The first time he was with her emotions ran high.  He tried to convince himself that was just the newness of their first time.  Now he couldn’t lie to himself any longer.   If anything, his feelings of possessiveness, desire, want, protectiveness and another emotion he is not willing to name are stronger.  The sounds coming out of her mouth are like music to his soul.  Neither of them will last long.  When she screams his name clenching around him he bites into her neck releasing the serum. The self-hatred for doing this is overwhelming.  He will know how they feel together but she won’t.  All other thoughts are erased when her blood hits his tongue.  If he thought the blood from her wrist was mind-blowing, he was so wrong.  The taste of her, while she milks him, is beyond what he could ever imagine.  

“Mine.  You are mine, not some other man’s, Felicity.  You belong to me.” Knowing his potion is erasing this coupling from her he feels confident enough to say what is in his heart.

The next words stop his heart.  

“I am yours and you are mine.  Don’t run from it anymore, Oliver.”

The shock of the words makes his fangs retract.  His sense of protecting his mate is strong so he licks the wound closed before responding.

“What?”

“Oliver, I told you already your magic won’t work on me.  That you can’t hurt me.  You can play all the games you want but I will never forget!”


End file.
